Obsession Over Miracle
by SilverLubsMiro
Summary: The Hand has an interesting relationship with her norn . . .


Obsession Over Miracle  
  
The Hand took care of all of her Norns equally in her Creatures 3 game. She didn't have any favorites, but she liked them all okay. She usually kept track of all of her Creatures alright, especially the Grendels because they loved raiding her Norn Terrarium and hunting down her Norns, as most Grendels do. But one day, she fell asleep at the computer while C3 was still playing. The Grendels attacked the Norn Terrarium, and with no one there to protect it, they stole one of the eggs that The Hand was looking forward to hatching(it was the only child of both of it's parents, because they were both dead.).  
  
A particularly loud Norn squeak woke her up. Norns were sneezing all over and the little egg was no where in site. The Hand exported a lot of the Norns and quickly treated the others. After most were well again, she searched for the egg.  
  
Seeing as it had been touched a lot, it wouldn't hatch and the Grendels abandoned it right in the middle of the Jungle Terrarium. The Hand swooped down and grabbed the egg, the went off to the Norn Terrarium, assuming everything would go back to normal. She set the egg in the incubator and zoomed away to make an Ettin drop one of her agents.  
  
A minute later, a birth sign popped up. She clicked on it, knowing that it was the little egg. The new baby Norn was a male, with a pink tint. He had a Bengal's head and a Bruin's body. He was very cute, and The Hand named him 'Miracle' because she was glad that he didn't hatch with the Grendels.   
  
The Hand taught him quickly, by using a Knowledge Stone. After he knew all of the words, he turned around to face the screen. "Miracle Love Hand" he said.   
  
The Hand stared at him for a minute. Then laughed. "Hand love Miracle" She typed. Then zoomed off to treat a sick Norn.   
  
Miracle followed her. Within a few seconds, while she was in the Med Bay, stuffing the sick Norn with Cough Medicines, Miracle walked right up and sat down, saying "Miracle Love Hand". The Hand ignored him, seeing as she was busy. "Miracle Love Hand" He repeated.  
  
The Hand rolled her eyes, "Miracle right" She snapped.   
  
Miracle got up and started to walk right. "Miracle sad" he said.  
  
The Hand stared at him, forgetting for a moment about the sick Norn. "What" She said.  
  
"Miracle upset" He said, sadly.  
  
"Hand Love Miracle" She said, suspiciously.  
  
"Miracle Love Hand" "Miracle Happy" He said, grinning at the screen.  
  
By the time Miracle was at youth, and, strangely enough, he aged pretty darn slowly, him and The Hand were very close. She really did love him know. There was something special about Miracle; something that none of the other Norns had. The Hand knew that he couldn't really understand her, but she would sometimes type out full, normal sentences to him and tell him what was going on in her outside-the-computer life. He would sit there, facing the screen and grinning at The Hand, repeating "Miracle Love Hand".  
  
Miracle loved to "Push Hand" and The Hand would tickle him lovingly. Miracle was almost hypnotizing. Just seeing him follow behind her when she was going about her duties was comforting. The Hand knew it was weird, but she suspected that he was more then just pixels. Much more.  
  
After awhile, Miracle started saying "Miracle Extremely Love Hand" and The Hand would say the same thing back.   
  
  
  
By the time Miracle was an adult, The Hand was actually in love with him. That's right, IN love. The Hand knew it was absurd, but she couldn't help it. Miracle was a wonderful Norn, and she would spend almost all of her time with him. Her other Norns were practically on a Wolfling Run, because she would pay her attention mostly only to Miracle when she was on C3. She truly loved Miracle, and Miracle loved her, too.  
  
One day The Hand was carrying a Grendel back to the Jungle Terrarium, and Miracle was in the Norn Terrarium, when she saw a pregnancy sign pop up. She sighed and quickly clicked on it. It brought her to a lovely Norn named Amy. Amy was standing beside Miracle in the Norn Terrarium. When The Hand hurriedly checked to see who the Father was, well, as you can probably guess, Miracle was the Father. The Hand sat in stunned silence for a moment, then suddenly glared at Miracle and Amy, who were innocently kissing and playing with a baby Norn named Clay. The Hand, in rage, grabbed Amy and carried her out of the Norn Terrarium, straight to the Aquarium. She plopped her down in the Water Airlock and threw horrible, nasty glares at her. i How could Miracle do this to me?! /i She thought.   
  
Amy then laid her egg. A nice, cow-patterned egg. The Hand glared at it. Then, with a pang of guilt, she unlocked the door into the water, and water flooded in the Aquarium, drowning Amy and leaving the little egg frozen in time.  
  
Meanwhile, Miracle decided that he would go after his Hand. He loved his hand, yes, he did. Amy was nice, but his Hand was better. He went up a random lift, trying to sniff her out. He walked through a little mechanical door, and straight into the Jungle Terrarium. Hmmmm, didn't his Hand tell him not to go in here? He sniffed. None of his Hand's scent here. Miracle turned around and ran straight into a Grendel.   
  
  
  
The Hand stared at the water-filled airlock for a moment, then decided to go back to Miracle. She supposed she could forgive him. A death sign popped up, but she ignored it. She pulled out the screen where one can see all of one's Norns, and searched for Miracle's picture. Ugh, she couldn't find it. She just needed to calm down, and stop being so flustered. She went ahead and clicked on the death sign so that it would distract her from her problems for a moment.  
  
The Hand burst out in tears when she saw who had died.   
  
Miracle was laying in the Jungle Terrarium, and a Grendel was still slapping his dead body. A tiny bit of blood came down from his forehead, which, when the Hand remembered it later, was not a normal thing.   
  
The Hand grabbed the Grendel and threw it in the Pirana Pool. Then she went back and starred at Miracle until his body disappeared.   
  
A few days later, The Hand was still miserable and couldn't bare to register his death. She fell asleep at the computer with C3 on again, not caring, really.   
  
In the dream, it was pure white with bright pink words that said "Love" all over. The Hand could hear little baby Norn squeaks and a high-pitched voice saying, "Miracle Extremely Love Hand". Then, The Hand woke up.  
  
The Hand wandered over to Miracle's egg, and decided he would have wanted her to hatch it. So she did. She plopped it in the incubator and waited, half-heartedly. A little baby boy hatched. He looked just like Miracle, except for he had a much brighter tint to him. The Hand named him 'Love' and taught him all of the words.  
  
Love turned to the screen and smiled. He said, "Love Love Hand".  
  
The Hand smiled waterily. "Hand Love Love", she said.  
  
THE END 


End file.
